


Judith knows

by Victoire1708



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith knows that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judith knows

Judith knows that before she was born her dad had been a cop and helped people.  
Judith knows that her dad loved her mom and still blames himself for her death.  
Judith knows that her dad hates when she takes any gun in hands but also he is very proud of her when she succeeds in shooting.  
Judith knows that her dad likes when she helps other women with cooking or laundry and that he sighs every time she goes hunting with Daryl.  
Judith knows that her dad loves Carl and her equally.  
Judith knows that if there is no choice, her dad will die for her without any doubt.  
What she doesn’t know is that she isn’t Rick’s daughter.

  
What Rick knows is he’s still her father.


End file.
